Getting to Know You
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Based on an episode of 90210 I saw a few days ago. Wicked fic! Takes place as if "Popular" never happened.


Disclaimer- I do not own Wicked characters. I, however will potray Elphaba on Broadway after I turn 18. Got it? :) Seeing Wicked on the 26th of December!! Can't Hardly Wait!

Source of inspiration- Beverly Hills 90210 "All that Jazz"

"Achoo!"

Galinda opened her eyes to see Fiyero standing by her bed. A box of tissues in one hand the other extending one out to her.

"Oh, thanks dearest!" He laughed at her attempt to be chipper and she grabbed the tissue from his hand. "But what are you doing here?"

"We were studying and fell asleep. Don't you remember? I was helping you with your philosophy term paper"

"Oh no!" Galinda exclaimed in horror "Thats due today, isn't that? I have to go to class!"

She tried sitting up but Fiyero just laid her back down.

"Galinda, you can't go anywhere. Not in your condition. Didn't you get a flu shot?"

"What?" she asked and he laughed again

"Shopping again, weren't you? I told you, Glinny it would get you into trouble one day"

She did not find it funny "Ha..." she said monotone "I think its cruel for you to make fun of someone as sick as I am" She laughed putting on the 'princess' act as a way to get pity from others.

Fiyero, however, did not buy it and laughed again "You're right, Glinny. I'm sorry. Hey

listen I'll turn your paper in for you and you just focus on getting better"

Grabbing her stuffed bear she sat up again "When will you be back?" she asked him

"I'll just turn in your paper, then I'll be back. Half hour tops. I'll bring you lunch, okay?"

"All right dearest!" she smiled "You hurry back!"

Fiyero walked out of her room to the 'living room' of the suite where Boq was waiting.

"Boq, my man!" Fiyero said jokingly to him as he often did "Whats going on?"

"Not much... Whats taking Miss Galinda so long?"

"She won't be able to make it. She's deathly ill. Or atleast thats how she is acting."

Fiyero laughed "She went out shopping at the time flu shots were given"

"Oh, thats too bad. Do you want me to turn in her term paper for her?"

"No thanks. I'm doing it" Fiyero replied

Boq was jealous of Fiyero and Galinda's relationship. He had loved Galinda from the first time he laid eyes on her. He would do anything for her. Any little favor no matter how big or small.

"I should have sent it out with Miss Elphaba" Fiyero said "But she was out by atleast 5 A.M."

Before Boq and Fiyero could finish their conversation. They heard someone bump into the door and then two sneezes in a row, even more high-pitched then Galinda's which was not though possible. They turned around to see Elphaba leaning on the wall.

"Let me guess" Fiyero said helping Elphaba keep her balance "You were out shopping

too?"

"Excuse me? I was at class. The Madam forced me to leave before I "infect" any of the other students.. The lecture was wonderful! Doctor Dillamond was doing great! I didn't want to miss a moment!"

"There will be other lectures" Boq said sarcastically "Trust me on that one"

"I'll take you to your room. Miss Galinda is there, shes as ill as you are"

"Oh great" sighed Elphaba sarcastically "A whole day with Galinda. How could a girl get any luckier!"

"C'mon" Fiyero laughed "She's not that bad"

Elphaba stopped walking to look up at Fiyero "Wait a second..... do I know you?"

Boq and Fiyero had to supress the fits of laughter as Elphaba's delirious comment.

"Well not officially!" He replied "I'm Fiyero and I know you are Elphaba and any friend of Galinda's is a friend of mine"

"Well then I guess that just won't work... because under no circumstances are me and Galinda friends...."

"Your brain must be killing you. No one in your condition should be speaking so educated."

He led her into the room where Galinda was.

"Look who will be joining you... try not to kill each other" Fiyero said to Galinda

"I will try my best to refrain"

Galinda shot an icy look at Elphaba "Sorry Fiyero, some people don't know when a good deed is being done for them.

Elphaba returned the icy glare at Galinda and then smiled sweetly at Fiyero "I'm sorry.. Fiyero, is it? Fiyero thank you for helping me walk I probably would have collapsed without you"

She suddenly became aware of the burning sensation underneath her nose.

"Where are the tissues?" She asked

"Right over here" Fiyero walked over to Galinda's bed where she was holding on to them. She basically had a death-grip on them.

"Let go" Fiyero said and Galinda did so

"Please" Fiyero said again "Don't try and kill each other. Shiz has gone 15 years without a homicide"

He left the two girls and walked over to Boq who after hearing the conversation was laughing softly.

"Sweet Oz" Fiyero sighed "What is wrong with women? I thought they were gonna kill each other"

Boq just shrugged and walked off to his next class. Back in the room Galinda stood up, dragging her blankets and teddy bear along with her.

"My dear Elphaba" she said in a fake-caring tone "Its not that I do not enjoy your company. It is just that I do not feel comfortable in my bed. I shall take the couch."

Elphaba did not argue and was finally happy to have Galinda out of her hair.

Galinda sat with her blanket. Made of the finest wool and kept her warm despite all the shivers and chills which was expected through her condition. Her velvet teddy bear was keeping her company by sitting at her side. The room was peaceful until Elphaba showed up. Shivering like crazy and clutching her own teddy bear to her chest.

"How may I be of service to you?" Galinda asked annoyed

Elphaba hated herself for this. This was the last thing in the world she wanted to do but swallowed her pride for a chance to be comfortable.

"I-I was w-wondering If I could b-be able to share your blanket" She managed out

"What is wrong with your own?"

"It doesn't keep me warm. Not at all. Please, I'm begging you."

Galinda wanted more than anything to say no but seeing the look on her roomate's face she couldn't help but feel bad for the shivering girl and something inside her couldn't say no. She opened up her blanket.

"I'm too sick to hate you today, besides there is room enough for the both of us"

There was room enough for a family of five.

"Thank you" Elphaba said softly as she made her way into them.

Galinda felt like quite the humanitarian as she saw the relief on Elphaba's face as the shivering subsided. She studied Elphaba's teddy bear. It was quite raggedy. Not silky and expensive like her own. Half the nose was missing and the eyeball was scratched. Plus Elphaba coughed on it a lot, and Galinda did not feel the need to pick it up while asking about it

Galinda turned to Elphaba "Hey, since we're stuck here together lets tell each other something no one else knows about us" Elphaba wondered how Galinda could be so peppy in her condition.

"Like what?" Elphaba asked, faking an interest. It was the least she could do after

Galinda volunteered to share her blanket with her.

"Me first! Fiyero and I are getting married!" She tried to squeal but it just came out as a scratchy scream with some coughing following it.

"Really he asked you already?"

Galinda giggled "No, he doesn't know yet!... Now you! Hey, what about that green liquid you have on your dresser. Whats that about?"

"It was my mother's"

Galinda sank back in her seat as if she was expecting some gossip-filled answer.

"No fair. I told you a really good one"

"Okay then" Elphaba lowered her eyes "My father hates me"

Galinda gasped "How can you say that?"

"It's my fault Nessa is how she is." Elphaba was not in the mood to tell this whole story.

She would much rather be sleeping but Galinda would not take no for an answer. "You see, when my mom was pregnant my father made her chew milk flowers so the baby wouldn't come out...." She paused as if it was painful to say it "green... Well anyway the milk flowers caused birth defects on Nessa and my mother died in childbirth. So I am blamed for her death and Nessa's crippled legs"

Galinda looked at her roommate in pity. For once she actually felt bad for this girl she had hated for so long.

"But its the milkflower's fault. Not yours..... Elphie you can't blame yourself!" then her eyes lit up at her brilliant idea "Hey thats cute! Mind if I call you Elphie?"

Elphie shrugged "Well.. it is a little perky...." she rather did not like the idea

"Great! And you can call me...." She stalled for a second and came out with no answer "Galinda"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"So Miss Elphie" Galinda squealed in delight over the nickname "Tell me about the teddy bear.. it looks so...." she searched for the nicest word possible "antique"

"It is" Elphie replied "I got it before.. well before my mom died. She went on a trip to the Emerald City"

Galinda was suprised such a hideous thing was bought in the Emerald City.

"I've had it sense I was one"

Galinda took a wet towel cloth and put it over her head she turned to Elphaba.

"Would you like one?"

She backed off "No. No way. I can't abide water"

"What in Oz do you mean?"

"I mean I can't abide water.... It burns my skin. Word on the street is too much will melt me. If I ever was suicidal I could take a shower and I would be donefore."

"So how do you shower?" Galinda asked

"Oils and Lotions. The only moisture that doesn't make my skin bright red"

She showed Galinda her hands, which had little red streaks and specks among them.

"Sneezing fit in the hall with no tissues. Not fun at all"

"Thats horrible.... To live with something like that! Can you drink it"

"Of course! I drink all the time. Water, soda, coffee. Thank Oz my throat is not sensitive!"

They sat there for about a few seconds in silence until Galinda remembered Elphie's mother.

"Do you remember her?" Galinda said softly "I mean, you were only one when she died"

Elphaba remembered exactly what she was talking about.

"Little fragments" Elphaba said softly "Just tiny stuff... but yes..."

She paused from her story for a second to sneeze, producing a sound Galinda could only describe as a mouse on helium who just stepped on a nail.

"Excuse me" she said afterwards

"You are totally, completely and utterly excused" Galinda joked

Elphie forced a smile "Ha...." she said monotone.

"Where did you get your bear?" Even though Elphaba pretty much knew the answer

"Oh um... some shop in Eren" Eren was the second most expansive place besides the

Emerald city. For a second Galinda looked ashamed of her own shallowness.

"But enough about this thing....Do you have a nickname?"

"You mean.. besides Elphie?" she asked jokingly of her hated nickname

"Yes! I mean Fiyero calls me Glinny, I hate it. Sounds like a man's name! But its cute how he uses it...."

"Fabala" She said softly "My father calls me Fabala... My mother hated it. She said it was a stripper's name. She called me Elphabear"

Galinda giggled and Elphie found herself laughing, to her horror.

"I know its corny, quiet!"

"I think its cute! Oh Elphabear you do remember her!" Galinda exclaimed with delight

The conversation was stopped when the door opened and Nessarose wheeled herself in.

"Not a step further!" Elphaba scolded and suddenly felt a little awkward using the word 'step' for someone who was crippled "You can't afford to be sick. Father would kill me"

Nessa only laughed "Unlike you two I got my shot... I'm perfectly fine and I will remain perfectly fine!"

She wheeled over to Elpahaba and put her hand on her forehead. Then Galinda's.

"You both are burning up... Do you need anything"

"Thats nice. But Fiyero is already playing 'mr. mom'" Elphaba replied

"What about you, Galinda?"

Galinda simply shook her head and smiled "No, I'm all right for now"

"Atleast let me help you in some way.... I'll get you guys some cofee!"

And with that Nessa was gone.

"She really wants to help you out" Galinda observed

"She feels guilty" replied Elphaba "I have spent my whole life taking care of her. Every little thing Nessa needed, I got for her."

"What about when you got sick?" Galinda asked "Who would care for you?"

"I didn't... or at least I wouldn't allow myself to. No time. Nessa needed to be cared for..... I didn't matter.. I had to be strong, father said........"

Elphaba looked down at her blanket for a second. Feeling for the first time in forever that she was going to cry.

Galinda, for reasons unknown to her threw her arms around Elphie, who was taken aback by her motion but stopped fighting it after the first second.

Elphaba did not know why she did not fight to get back up maybe just for once she wanted to be weak, taken care of. comforted. She allowed herself to curl up next to her friend and for the first time in her life she allowed herself to be weak, vulnerable and sick.

Galinda stroked her friend's hair and was not sure if any tears were being shed. Tears hurt too, didn't they? She looked down at Elphaba, who had fallen asleep. Carefully and softly she laid her down on the other side of the couch and was loft in thoughts about her own life. Here was Miss Elphaba always having to be strong for someone else. Never even being one bit selfish. And here was Galinda, so use to everyone making a big fuss over her her entire life. Millions of servants at her family home watching her every move. Popsical when she needed a laugh. Momsie when she needed advice. Tons of girlfriends for gossip and boyfriends for dating. She never had learned to rely on her own strength. For once in her life, she had not thought this possible, she sort of.... admired this green girl.

Nessarose opened the door with the coffee cups in her lap. Waking Elphaba from her blissful sleep.

"Thank you" They said in unison as Nessa handed them a cup of coffee.

Fiyero entered next and looked in them in both shock and delight "Miss Elphaba and

Miss Galinda in the same room and no bloodshed? Should I check you both for scratches?"

Galinda laughed "No need, Dearest. We got along fine"

"Famously" Elphaba smiled

Fiyero sat down next to Galinda, Elphaba took the hint.

"Well, I'm going to my room" She said as she got up

"Will you be able to walk?" Fiyero asked, teasing her

"I'll be fine" and she stumbled into the room

"I must be off as well" Nessarose said "Boq is taking me out for lunch after his art class!"

And with a few good-bye's Nessa was gone to.

Fiyero turned to Galinda "So how are you feeling?"

"Perfectly perfect" she said giving him her best smile.

He laughed at his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms.

Elphaba stood watching from the door. A bit of jealousy filled her. She was not one to get crazy over boys but something about Fiyero was so....... wonderful. She wondered how it would feel to be enclosed in Fiyero's arms. Why did Galinda always get all the good? All the glory? It was worse now. Elphaba couldn't even hate her. She had laughed with her. Galinda had shared her blanket with her to keep her from freezing to death. She was the first person besides Nessa to ever comfort her in her life. Only this time, Elphaba was allowed to be weak. She sighed and sat on her bed.... Maybe one day she would know what it would be like to be in Fiyero's arms. Maybe when day Fiyero would be her's.

.... The End. he he ;)


End file.
